You Can Bet On It
by Adorabubbles23
Summary: Who knew that a petty bet could completely switch Raph and Mikey's personalities? [One-Shot] (This story contains tcest/turtlecest. Raph/Mikey pairing.)


"Hey, Donnie!" a cheerful voice sang out; much too happy for its own good. The words sent a shiver down the genius's spine and prompted him to search for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, the owner of the voice found him and engulfed him in a suffocating hug.

"What do you want, Raph?" Donatello replied, annoyance lacing his tone as he was crushed by the strong grip. On the other side of the room, reddish-brown eyes caught a glimpse of normally warm, blue orbs glaring at him with intense rage.

Usually Raph was the one fuming in the corner while Mikey happily hugged everyone, although today it appeared that their personalities had been switched. All day Donnie had been subjected to hugs and compliments from his green eyed brother. At first, the genius turtle had assumed that Raph was trying to mess with him, but after he caught a glimpse of an angry Mikey glaring daggers at him, Donnie quickly figured out that he was unfortunately caught in the middle of something happening between the two brightly banded turtles. At this point it didn't matter whether he wanted to be a part of their little game or not, because he had already been dragged into it.

"I just want to let you know that you're the best brother ever!" Raph beamed, wrapping both arms around his immediate younger brother's head and pressing it against him lovingly, "We need to spend more time together!"

While Donnie had no problem putting aside time to bond with his brothers, he really wasn't comfortable being near Raph at the moment. It was no secret that the red masked ninja was in a relationship with Mikey, and while it seemed as if none of the romantic affection was being placed onto anyone else, Donnie was still on his toes about the situation changing. At the moment, it looked more like Raph was just screwing with his boyfriend, however that conclusion wasn't making the genius turtle feeling any more at ease about the predicament.

Raph nuzzled his cheek against the side of Donnie's head.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" the purple masked ninja exclaimed miserably as he tried to squirm out of his brother's grip, "Let me go!"

The out-of-character smile on Raphael's face widened, "I'm stronger than you, so no."

Apprehending that he was indeed stuck, Donatello huffed in annoyance and gave up trying to pry himself away from the green eyed turtle.

Looking around the room, Donnie noticed that his youngest brother looked as if he was about to stab somebody. 'This day can't get any weirder!'

Suddenly, the sound of gentle footsteps echoed in the main area alongside the tapping of a cane. "Raphael, may I please speak to you?" Master Splinter's voice quickly dissolved the tension in the air with its calm and soothing aura.

Raphael answered his father with a shrug and let go of Donnie - finally giving him space. As the hot-headed turtle walked over to the mutant rat, he didn't so much as glance at his youngest brother.

"What did you do to piss him off? He didn't even look at you as he walked off." Donatello questioned impatiently; too frustrated to try and sound gentle.

"I don't know!" Mikey answered, barely containing seething anger, "He just started wanting your company all of a sudden! Must be nice..." the last three words were quietened to a spiteful grumble as the youngest stomped out of the room.

"That really helps, Mikey." Donnie sighed, his words hanging in the air of an empty room.

0.-.0 0.-.0

Blue eyes slowly opened, allowing the fact that it was morning to sink in. The room had little to no light in it, although a nearby alarm clock told him the time. He would need to get out of bed soon.

Realising there was little choice in the matter, Mikey attempted to sit up. He noticed something was holding him down and quickly remembered that Raph was in the room with him. The older turtle had been holding him as they slept. Raph's arms were comforting and his body was warm which tempted Mikey to relax a few minutes longer. A small amount of conscious thought was put into the decision to stay in the protective arms surrounding him. Mikey nuzzled closer to Raph, burying his face in his older brother's neck and wrapping his arms around him.

Mikey's movements stirred the red masked ninja from his sleep. Blue eyes met dazed green ones.

"Good morning." Mikey murmured, a gentle smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Raph asked in a voice rough from sleep. He slowly rose from his position and stretched.

"We're expected for training in ten minutes." The younger turtle replied casually, slipping out of the sheets after his older brother.

Raph picked up his sais which were lying on the ground and then began to open the bedroom door. "There's no time to dawdle then." as soon as the words had left his mouth, two arms snaked around him. Light green hands found his chest and rubbed it gently.

"Can't we just stay in here?" Mikey asked in a voice that could have been mistaken as a whine, but was suggestive at the same time.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" Raph laughed gently, a cocky smirk on his face, "Guess I'm irresistible."

In a seemingly offended tone, Mikey responded, "I can, but I don't want to."

Raph's smirk grew, "Sure you can."

"I'll prove it. We can bet on it."

"Okay, if you can avoid giving me any form of affection the whole day, I'll - uh - be your personal assistant for the next twenty-four hours."

"Sounds fair. What if by some impossible fluke I lose?" The confidence in Mikey's voice was so strong it could almost be seen.

Raph crossed his arms and turned to face his brother, forcing Mikey to retract his hands, "If I win, you owe me a favour. No questions asked and no complaints."

A flash of uncertainty showed through azure eyes but was immediately replaced with excitement, "It's a bet."

0.-.0 0.-.0

While Mikey had understood that his brother would try and make the bet difficult, he never thought it would be torture. Raph was showing Donnie affection intentionally and it was hard for Mikey to pretend he didn't care. While the orange masked ninja knew that electric green eyes only ever looked at him, he had always worried that Raph would find something in one of their other brothers (particularly Donnie) that the freckled turtle didn't have. The thought was enough to send panic through him, and it was hard to calm down when Raph practically acted like Donnie was a God all day. Sure, he didn't want to lose the bet, but his older brother wasn't making it easy.

He remembered the first time he told Raph about his worries involving their other brothers. The red masked ninja had been so surprised that he couldn't speak for a bit. In the end Raphael had laughed and told Mikey that he was only interested in him and not anyone else. In fact, after their conversation, Raph made it a personal mission to let his brother know how he felt on a near daily basis - potential witnesses be damned.

Even after all the talks and constant reminders, seeing Raph hugging Donnie like that made him furious. It didn't matter if it was brotherly, the only one Raph showed that level of affection to was Mikey and no one else. He hadn't thought Raph would resort to borderline flirting with his other brothers to win the bet. That was cold, and just plain rude.

It was just before patrols that Michelangelo snapped.

It was a simple gesture, really. An arm loosely slung around Donnie's shoulders. They were heading out the lair exit when it happened. Raph had smiled at the thought of finding some footbots or kraang to destroy and mindlessly slung an arm around his tallest brother's shoulders. No one thought anything of it; the action had been casual, yet it sent the orange masked ninja over the edge.

Not caring whether any of his brothers watched or not, Mikey caught Raph by the wrist and forcefully pulled him away from Donnie. In the split second that he had caught the sai-wielding turtle by surprise, Mikey pushed his carapace against the wall and kissed him possessively. The younger of the two felt accomplished when a moan of pleasure left Raph as their tongues fought.

By the time Mikey broke the connection, green eyes were flooded with confusion, and something else altogether.

Raph smiled, "Ya lost the bet."

Mikey moved so close that their plastrons scraped together, "I don't care. You're mine." He kissed the tempting lips once more, pushing deeper into the Raph's mouth as he continued saying, "You're mine."

It wasn't often that Mikey became dominant and possessive - this was something Raph was relieved about. However, when the younger turtle did act that way, it did something to Raph that he couldn't control and always brought out a different side of him that he wouldn't show anyone else.

A very uncomfortable cough sounded from Leo, "If you guys are finished, we kind of need to keep the city safe from danger now." his voice remained at a constant volume, but obvious annoyance and slight embarrassment seeped its way into the tone.

The two brightly banded turtles looked at their brothers and acknowledged their presences, but neither made an attempt to move.

"I'm not giving you a choice here!" Leo snapped, glaring pointedly.

Raph returned the venomous gaze and pushed Mikey off of him, "Yeah, yeah. We get it." He grumbled, taking his younger brother's wrist as his trudged back over to the group, "Mikey, you so owe me that favour tonight." he added, not caring that it was loud enough to be heard by Donnie who looked slightly embarrassed and a little grossed out by their obvious intimacy.

"You can bet on it." Mikey winked, making Donnie flush further and beckoning Raph to intertwine their fingers.

Even as they ran off into the night, the two continued to keep their fingers intertwined.


End file.
